It is well known within the art that concrete or cement transport trucks with rotating drums for continuous mixing of the concrete or cement during transport, are used to deliver ready mix concrete or cement to a construction site. Upon delivery and discharge of the specified quantity of concrete or cement on the job site, it is the general practice for the truck driver to remove, by washing and scrubbing, any residual cement or concrete material remaining within or on the truck's discharge chute. If allowed to dry the excess material would bond to the chute and build up to a point that would make the chute unusable. The trucks generally carry sufficient water for this purpose. It has also been the general practice in many states to simply allow the waste cement or concrete and the wash water to be deposited on the ground at the job site. In some cases the wash water is allowed to run off topically to drainage ditches and the excess waste cement or concrete is then scooped up from the ground and deposited in dumpsters for transport to a land fill by the construction crews. Such practices ignore the water contamination problem, while using valuable space in the dumpster and adding to the cost of deposition in sanitary landfills. However, environmental laws are now requiring that such deposits be contained and removed from the job site in some manner.
Various methods have been disclosed for solving this problem, such as providing a catch container carried by the cement truck for collecting the water cement and wash water and a method of lifting such drums and their contents for deposition back into the transport truck's mixing drum. Such methods have one common problem: they must also be thoroughly cleaned as well. The considerable cost and the transport, storage, positioning, handling, and washing of such catch containers consumes a considerable amount of money, time and energy that could be better used elsewhere.